The Things You'll Find in Germany
by Scarlet Shamrock
Summary: Kurt is bored with the Institute, and he longs for an adventure. But, he has no idea what adventure he'll have when the Professor calls him in for a mission. Oh the things he'll find in the forest of his home country: Germany! KurtxOC or, LoganxOC? XD First Fanfict! *DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at the institute, Logan was yelling at kids to stop loafing around, Jean and Ororo were teaching outside, Professor was having an in-depth talk about politics with Scott in the garden, Kitty was one of the loafers bothering the wolverine-mutant, Hank was laughing at Logan's misery, and Kurt was sitting around, bored out of his mind. He was sitting on the roof of the large, sprawling mansion, his blue tail twitching. He breathed in the fresh spring smell that had been gone for so long that had been replaced with cold wind, snow, and rain. Normally, Kurt would be one of the annoyances, teleporting around Logan, playing keep-away with Logan's favorite cowboy hat, or maybe his jacket depending on the weather; but for some reason, Kurt just wasn't in the mood to be childish. He ran his three-fingered hand through his indigo hair, the hair on this head, not the velvety fur covering his body, and wished for a mission; breaking up The Brotherhood, or something. He didn't care; he just wanted to do something that wasn't so boring. He could go to the Danger Room if he wanted, but some of the younger students were in there, so he couldn't really do that… If he tried to join them, Kurt would either dominate the group and they wouldn't get any real training, or ask for the danger level to be put up a few levels so he could actually work out, therefore causing the new students to be unable to have any education. Kurt suddenly heard a loud crash followed by a symphony of swear words. He looked towards the calamity, and saw Logan sitting in the large fountain, surrounded by laughing kids, and an apologizing Evan, skateboard in hand. Kurt chuckled at these silly, childish games, and closed his eyes, soaking in the warm springtime sun. He loved the spring and the fall because it was cooler then; due to being completely covered in dark blue fur, he sweated a lot more than the average teen. Kurt sighed and got up.

"I'd better get to za kitchen qvickly, oser vise there will be no food left for me!" He teleported to the kitchen, where he saw his sister Rogue, cooking the lunch for everyone at the institute.

"Hey there sugar, you ready to eat?" she said in her thick Southern accent.

"Ja." Kurt said in his thick German accent. Their mother had abandoned Kurt in Germany, and left Rogue in southern North America. Kurt started dishing out the soup and sandwiches Rogue slaved over for the past half an hour for the hundreds of child mutants that inhabited the institute. It was run by Professor Charles Xavier, the full name was The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and gifted they were. Kurt has dark blue fur covering his entire body, a pointed tail, yellow eyes, fangs, and the ability to teleport, stick to walls, and blend in with deep shadows. Rogue could copy a mutant's powers and memories by touching them; she could copy non-mutant gifts as well. Sometimes it's almost fatal, so she tended to wear gloves often and keep away from people. Especially at the school most of the kids went to.

"So you got stuck with lunch duty today eh?" Kurt asked his older sister.

"Yeah, and it stinks too because I wanted to finish my book today."

"Vhat one now?"

"_Scarlet_ _Letter_, I have to have it done by next Monday, and I didn't want to have to do it over the weekend."

"Ja, I know how zhat feels. Tell you vhat… I'll finish up here, and you can read your book vhile everyone is coming inside. Ja?" Kurt offered. He's often doing things for people for free, that and pulling innocent pranks on people. Rogue smiled at her little brother.

"Thanks Blue, I owe you one." She messed up his hair lovingly with a gloved hand and ran off to finish the novel. Kurt smiled at his sister's playfulness, and thought about him, this school, where he belonged, and many other things. Soon, Rogue came in teary-eyed, obviously finished with the novel for school, and began to put plates out for everyone. Almost as if on cue, as soon as Kurt and Rogue finished admiring their work, it was ruined by hundreds of hands and feet running through to get their midday meal. Through the wave of children, a gruff voice yelled over the din,

"Move outta the way! I'm hungry here bub!" Soon, a hungry and tired Logan broke from the flood of children and teens and managed to get where the siblings were serving food at the island. "We gotta get a better way to feed these wolves." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and huffed. Kurt and Rogue smiled at the gruff man and handed him a bowl of soup and a sandwich. "Thanks." Said Logan. He leaned on the countertop and munched away like the rest of the wolves, well, Logan's a wolverine, but, you get the picture. Suddenly, a voice came into Kurt and Logan's heads.

"_Kurt, Logan, I need you two to come to my office." _Said the voice.

"_Right away Chuck." _Logan replied in his head.

"_Yes Professor." _Kurt responded. The two put down their food and walked away together, leaving Rogue to feed the masses.

The elf-cat and the wolverine walked in silence, wondering why they were called at the same time to see the Professor; normally when Logan was called down, he was gone for a month and then came back as if nothing happened, but when Kurt was called down, he was usually also not seen for a month, but that's because some prank back-fired and he ended up having costume-cleaning duty and the job to clean and wax the Blackbird. Kurt twisted his tail around his finger, thinking he was in trouble. He immediately tried to think of what he could've done wrong. Logan chuckled at him and continued walking, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think you did anything wrong bub. I think it's some sort of mission for us." Logan winked at the elf-cat and started whistling. Kurt smiled slightly on the outside, but on the inside, he was ecstatic at the thought he had something to do again.

"Ah! Vunderbar! I've been itching to go and do something!" Kurt grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The duo soon reached the Professor's study. Logan knocked twice, and the two heard in their minds,

"Come in Kurt and Logan." Logan grunted as he opened the door. He walked through as Kurt trailed closely behind, excited to finally be able to do something.

"So whatdaja need Chuck? It must be pretty important to interrupt my lunch." Logan jokingly growled. Charles Xavier smiled.

"Come, sit." said the bald handicapped man. Logan roughly jumped into a chair as Kurt teleported into the other. "I have a job for you Kurt." He said to the blue teen. Kurt smiled with anticipation.

"Well, if you just need him, why'd ya call me in here too?" the gruff man asked impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to have his lunch time wasted after falling in the cold fountain.

"Well, that's a good question Logan." The Professor put his finger tips together to form a small tent-like shape. "You may or may not need to go along with Kurt, depending on if he's willing to do this assignment. The telepath looked toward the young mutant.

"I'm villing to do just about anysing right now. I'm so bored!" Kurt exclaimed. The man sitting across from him smiled.

"That's brilliant. Now, about your mission…" the man pressed a small button on his wheelchair and a hologram opened on the desk he was sitting behind. "We've noticed that there's been some unusual activity the Brotherhood's been doing. They keep sending various mutants, never the same one mind you, to countries all around the world. Last week, it was deep in the mountains of Canada, three days ago, Russia. This morning was Germany." Kurt's ears pricked up at the sound of his homeland. Kurt grew up there in a circus act as an acrobat. Some, interesting things happened with the ringmaster's daughter and Kurt left the circus. Logan also grunted when he heard "Canada", that being where he spent most of his elongated life, running with wolves in the Canadian wilderness. "The Brotherhood seems to be following something, or someone. We don't know what, or who they're following, but where ever they land, they send one or two of their strongest mutants, only to have them return two days later broken and bruised. However, they are never close to death. It seems like whatever they want is very strong. It sent back Juggernaut with three broken ribs, a concussion, and his helmet shattered, as if it was ripped off of his shoulders." Both Logan and Kurt straitened and listened with curiosity and worry. Juggernaut is the Professor's brother, and one of the strongest mutants to ever live. When he has his helmet on, no one can stop him; he's almost as bad as the Hulk is when he's angry. Kurt started to shiver, thinking he's going to be the next to fight this thing.

"So, what you're saying Chuck, is that you want either me or the Elf to go and try to see what it is that they're after?" asked Logan, with a hint of fear in his voice. Kurt looked at him in astonishment. Logan almost never shows emotion other than anger and wrath. Kurt looked next at the leader of the school. The bald man sighed.

"Yes… I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm wishing for. I picked you two because whatever it is doesn't hurt the more, um, animal-like mutants as much as the ones those are telepaths or that sort of things. I'm thinking what they're going after is a mutant that is also animal-like. I'm thinking he, or she, is self-conscious about this and doesn't trust anyone, that's why they keep hopping from place to place. All the places the Brotherhood has gone to are deeply wooded areas where there is little human interaction on a day to day basis." Then the Professor turned to Kurt. "I'm thinking they've dealt with some of the same things you have Kurt." Kurt shuddered at this. He's been through so much in his eighteen years. He was threatened to be killed, he was chased out of towns by the townspeople while they carried pitchforks and torches. It was during one of these chasings that the Professor rescued him and brought him to America.

"Mein Gott…" whispered Kurt.

"You can say that again Elf." Said Logan quietly.

"I'm not going to force you into this Kurt, it is definitely life-threatening, but if you do it, you could be scoring one of the strongest mutants ever known on our side. It's your choice. You have two hours to make up your mind-"

"No." Kurt said. The Professor looked slightly hurt and was about to speak, when Kurt continued. "It's not right for someone to be chased down day after day by humans and mutants. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did. I'll do it." He decided. He looked straight into the bald man's eyes as he said that. The Professor smiled.

"Do you want Logan to go with you?"

"Nein, I'll do it myself. It wouldn't be the same if someone came that didn't face what I did. When do we leave?" The telepath smiled and pressed another button on his wheelchair. Through the window behind the telepath, Kurt and Logan saw the tennis court open up and reveal the Blackbird it was hiding.

"Immediately." Said Xavier.

~an hour and a half later~

The Blackbird was flying over the European part of the world and on its way to north Germany.

"You know Elf, you don't have to do this…" said Wolverine. Logan and Kurt where sitting in the cockpit, Logan piloting the jet, and Kurt sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ja, I know… But, I zink that this is the best… The Professor said that no one was seriously injured, so I should be fine."

"Yeah bub, but there's always a first time for everything." Kurt gulped. He hadn't thought about that.

"Vell, I zink everysing vill be fine. So, when are you guys going to pick me up?"

"In two days, if you find anything before then, just telepathically talk to Chuck and we'll come pick you up."

"Vunderbar; I'll do zhat."

After a few minutes of silence, Logan finally said,

"Alright bub, we're at the drop site. Go put your parachute on." Kurt did as he was told and pulled the straps on around his waist. He opened the door to the Blackbird and looked at his home country. They were over the northern most part of Germany, where there were lots of lakes and ponds. Kurt gulped at this, hoping he wouldn't land in the middle of a lake in early spring. He knew if he did, it would be very, very cold. Kurt looked back to Logan, who gave him thumbs up, signifying everything will be okay. Kurt nodded, gulped, and jumped from the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling, falling… exactly the same feeling he has when he's a sleep. That same dream, coming back to him… Falling down, down, down… He remembers that in the dream, he could see something chasing him, and whoever was holding him was running away, running for dear life. As Kurt looked around in the dream, an old rickety suspension bridge came into view. As the person holding him began to cross, and then the sensation began. The sensations of being virtually weightless as you fall. He remembered seeing the face of whoever was carrying him crying out for Kurt as he fell, reaching their arms out to him, but the face was blurred to beyond recognition.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw the Earth coming towards him quickly. He was about to pull his 'chute when he remembered,

"Vait a minute… I can teleport! Vhy did I bring zhis along vith me?" he said, referring to the parachute on this back. He suddenly began to teleport closer and closer to the ground, finally stopping in one of the trees. The tree sharply bent under the sudden weight, and snapped, letting Kurt fall to the ground about ten feet away.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, having half of the air in his lungs expelled quickly. After seeing stars for a few seconds, Kurt manages to get up and shake the pain away.

"Ouch… Gott zhat hurt…" said the elf rubbing his head. He looked around his surroundings and tried to make sense of where he was. Trees, trees, trees, trees; that's all he saw, except the occasional break in the massive wall of trees where you would see the massive pile of rocks or the small grassy area, but it's mostly just trees. After standing and stretching, Kurt began to look for the mutant (or thing) in question. Having slightly heightened senses, he could tell if something had been there a while or didn't belong in the surroundings. His nose then leads him to the pile of rocks, where after much searching; Kurt finds a cave at the bottom of the pile, and the smell of a mutant just pouring off the rocks. He then noticed the markings leading to and from the cave's entry, some were human, some were simply various animals that could not be deciphered.

"Hm… obviously what we're looking for is a mutant…" he observed. "Maybe it has the ability to change its shape..?" Kurt asked himself. Having absolutely no idea what kind of mutant he's facing, he has to make all possibilities known, no matter how stupid they sound. But, what he had not realized is that someone was watching him. If the cat-like elf was to turn around, then he would notice the yellow eyes staring at him through the brush. The eyes then suddenly disappeared, and reappearing in the trees high above the unknowing blue teen. A breaking branch brings Kurt to become more aware of his surroundings. Spinning quickly around, Kurt nervously calls out to the unseen.

"Um, hello? I'm not trying to hurt you, I just vould like to talk vhiz you…" and at that, the eyes sprung from their hiding place and became more than just a pair of eyes. "A-a, a snow leopard?" Kurt cried out in fear as the big cat jumped down upon the teen. As Kurt tried to fight it, he knew that he could not kill it, due to the snow leopards being endangered, and if he killed it, it would one; be terrible to kill such a gorgeous creature, and two; he would most likely be put in jail for killing an endangered species. The wild cat scratched at him, pulling large amounts of fur from his body, and littering the ground with the blue covering. Kurt tried to teleport away, but for some reason, he could not. He ended up just jumping around trying franticly to get the large animal away from him. The big cat soon tried to go for his jugular; it was then that Kurt knew that he had to do something to save himself and to finish this mission. Through maybe thirty seconds of fighting, Kurt managed to shake off the big beast and teleport to the trees. The cat looked confused and began to spin in circles trying to find the fighting partner. The cat found him when there was a sudden weight on its back. Bucking like a bronco at a rodeo, the leopard tried to shake off the elf; but to no avail, Kurt wrapped his arms around the cat's neck and squeezed, trying to make the cat have little air, enough to survive, but not enough to enable fighting. This wrestling move worked, and the cat fell to the ground, not moving. Kurt sighed in relief and got off the cat, and then sitting next to the rocks. He began thinking maybe he confused the scent of a mutant with that of a leopard. He looked at the big cat, which was not moving. The blue teen gulped, and crawled slowly over to the cat to see if it was alive.

"Um… here kitty, kitty…? C'mon, vake up; I didn't hurt you zhat much, did I?" He slowly reached his hand out to touch the large animal, and felt that its heart was beating and heard that the cat was breathing. He sighed once more.

"Ug, you sure gave me a heart attack boy-" began Kurt, only to notice that the cat was morphing into human form. Not only was it a human, but a female. "I mean, girl…" he said as the cat finished morphing to a girl. She looked about his age, maybe a little younger, and she was drop-dead gorgeous, and naked. Kurt gulped as he thought back on fighting with the cat, not caring about where he touched… He then blushed thinking about where he would've touched on the girl in her girl form. He blushed even more looking at her, luckily her hair covered her chest, and since she was on her side, her legs covered any other "private" parts. Being the gentleman he is, Kurt then took off his uniform, making sure to leave his underwear on, and covered the girl with his uniform to keep her from being exposed and to make sure she wouldn't get cold. He sat next to the rocks and basked in the sunlight, trying to contact the Professor.

"Professor? You there?" the blue mutant said in his head.

"Yes Nightcrawler, I'm here. What's wrong? Are you in danger?"

"Um, no… I'm fine. But, I zhink I found who ve vere looking for…"

"Oh? Already? Well, describe them to me, what do they look like? What can they do?"

"Vell, I can tell you a little about her, but she's sorta asleep…" Kurt said nervously, not wanting to say he knocked her out.

"Her? Well to be honest, I wasn't expecting it to be a female… But, never mind that. What does she look like?"

"Vell, she's about my age, maybe a little younger-"

"That young? My, we have quite the mutant on our hands…"

"Yeah, and she has curly red hair, reaching half-way down her back. The only other thing I can really tell you about is that I know she can morph into a snow leopard, but I don't know anything else about her. Ve had a little bit of a fight, and I accidentally knocked her out…"

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later Kurt. Contact me as soon as she wakes up." The Professor said to the blue boy.

"Right Professor." And at that, the conversation ended, leaving Kurt at the mercy of the forest and the girl, that is when she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! :) I know I haven't made an author notes section before, but I thought I would just talk to you guys for a bit! :) This chapter's a bit bigger, I just thought it would be hard to separate it into multiple chapters, so it's bigger... :) Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, and I want it to become really popular! :) Feel free to review, it's free to the public (I don't discriminate... XD )! By the way, try to imagine Kurt as the one in the X-Men Evolution series. :) I didn't realize there was a section for that... :\ ;) And I'll try to make a full "this is what this person looks like" thing for the new mutant girl... :\ (I couldn't think of what that's called... XD ) Anyway, here's chapter 4! :)**

It must've been two hours since the fight. The sun was setting over the mountains, and Kurt was getting very, very cold without his clothes. He glanced at the girl, who was still knocked out. He began to fear that he did something worse than just knocking her out and tried to find something to wake her up with, like improv smelling salts. He looked everywhere around the rock, not wanting to leave the girl for very long, he stayed within easy eye-sight and teleporting distance. Through many disgusting attempts at a smelling salt, Kurt remembered something.

"Vait a minute…" he said to himself. "I have some in my bag!" He face-palmed and walked over to the bag he was carrying when he jumped out of the jet. As he tried to find the smelling salts, be didn't notice that the girl was beginning to wake up; not fully, but enough to be called conscious. He gave up on the salts when he realized he had to use the restroom. He sat and fidgeted, not knowing whether to relieve himself near the girl so he could see her or in the woods where animals were less likely to attack them. But, he also thought on how if one was to pee in a circle, then that would be technically his "territory". So, with that thought in mind, he almost peed around the girl, but blushed and decided against it. He walked about ten feet into the woods and began to relieve himself, not knowing that the girl was now fully awake and confused.

"Ug…" she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked down at herself, and realized someone had covered her in clothes, lifting the clothes, she noticed she was completely naked. Blushing, the girl smelled her surroundings. She smelled a scent she's never smelled before, a male mutant that's slightly older than her. She grunted, thinking about why he might be here, that being to recruit her for the Brotherhood; although, he didn't SMELL like one of them. One of the last one's had her thinking they all smelled like dead fish, rotting bugs, and ten-day old B.O. What was that mutants' name? Frog? It didn't matter to her, they were all the same; they were all wanting her help so they can rule the world, and she didn't like it. She sifted through her memories, trying to figure out why she was naked and had a terrible headache. She remembered walking through the woods, not naked, and finding a blue mutant near her improvised home. She had growled lowly and morphed into an animal that would make sense being in the current area, the only thing she could think of that would maybe work and give her the upper hand was an endangered snow leopard. She morphed into the animal and felt the clothes slide off of her. She remembered thinking that she would come back to get them once she finished the mutant. Then she attacked.

Looking at the clothes laying across her, the girl realized that they were the same that were on the blue mutant. The girl thought on why maybe his clothes were covering her. Remembering that the mutant she was fighting had somehow gotten on her back, and got her into a half-Nelson like move, knocking her out. If she morphs from animal or other form back into human form, then she has no clothes on when she's human. Realizing this fact, the mutant she was fighting must've covered her up with his clothes. She smiled at this, thinking at how cold it can get in Germany at night. Soon, Kurt came back to where the girl was laying, and saw that the girl was awake.

"Oh. Um, hello zhere. Are you okay?" Kurt asked the girl lying on the ground. The redhead glared at the blue boy.

"I don't want to join your stupid club, or whatever you want to call it. And I'm sick of being chased around the world by you guys, so if you don't leave within the next few minutes, I will not let you go as I did the others." The girl threatened.

"Voah! Calm down man! I'm not from the Brotherhood!" Kurt said to the glaring naked mutant.

"Oh? You're not? So, are you just a German boy that got lost in the woods or something?"

"Um, no… Actually, I am from another organization, but not anysing like the Brotherhood. In fact, we're kinda bitter enemies. They vant to rule the world and have mutants the dominate race, vhereas ve vant a world where mutants and humans can live in harmony together, with no prejudice or racism." Kurt calmed.

"Heh… Have fun trying to get that done…" smirked the unknown girl. "I've tried to do that for years, but to no avail."

"Vell, zhat's kinda vhy I vas brought here. Zhe leader of our organization, Professor Xavier, he actually used to be friends vith zhe leader of the Brotherhood. But, some stuff happened and zhey vent zheir separate ways. But zhat's beside zhe point. He saw zhat zhe Brotherhood kept going from country to country, and mutants coming back from missions broken, bloody and bruised. So he deduced zhat zhere must be something zhey vant; if it's a machine, zhen I vas to destroy it after getting as much information as I could about it. If it vas a human, zhen I was to see who zhey are, vhat zhey can do and see if zhey vanted to fight on zhe good side. But, if you didn't vant to fight vith us, zhen I was to not push it and drop it; ve don't like pressuring people into zings zhey don't vant to do by the vay."

"So, you fight the Brotherhood? What's your organization's name?" the girl asked. The only other mutants she had seen in the past few months were from the Brotherhood, and she needed someone to talk to.

"Vell, ve have a school vhere ve teach young mutants how to control zheir povers, zhat's called 'Zhe Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters.' The 'organization' is really a team of highly trained graduates zhat vant to fight zhe Brotherhood, zhe few zhat become part of zhe team are called 'X-Men'."

"'X-Men?' What's the 'x' stand for?"

"Um, I think it means 'extra special' or some sappy stuff like zhat." The girl smiled at this, and said,

"Well, I could try it out, I don't like just jumping into something that I don't know much about, so I'll have to spend some time with some of the 'X-Men' and see the institute, that kind of stuff."

"Vell, if you decide to come and you need some time alone, ve aren't confined to the grounds, and zhere are so many zhings to do, zhat you almost never get bored." The girl smiled again at the older boy's enthusiasm, and said,

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I'm getting bored sitting here without clothes on. Do you think you could go grab my clothes? They should be just a few feet that way." The girl said as she pointed to some bushes. "And something tells me you want your clothes too."

"Vhat?" Kurt said absentmindedly, not remembering that he only had his boxers on. He glanced down and blushed, realizing that he was basically naked. "Oh! Ja! I could really use my clothes, but I'll go get yours first."

"Such a gentleman!" The girl said jokingly. Kurt smiled at the joke and went to fetch the girls' clothes. As Kurt went off to fetch the clothes, the girl analyzed him. She wanted to make sure everything he said was true, so she apologized silently in her head as she scanned through his memories. Seeing all of the things he said were true, and that they really were fighting against the Brotherhood, the girl decided that it would be worth her time to try out this "institution".

"I found zhem!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. He ran back with her clothes, and handed her the items. She started to get up, when Kurt blushed and turned quickly around, so he wouldn't see her naked. She chuckled at his shyness and pulled on her only belongings. She had stolen them from an American Goodwill, and they were a bit small.

"You can turn around now." The redhead stated. Kurt turned and took his clothes so he could put them on. He began to pull the clothes on as the girl studied the other mutant.

"_Tall, German accent, blue fur, and a tail; not something you see every day._" She thought to herself. "_But, if you were to look past the fangs and yellow eyes, he's not that bad looking_." Kurt finished dressing and smiled at the girl. She smiled back, but she didn't fully trust this mutant, even the most innocent looking mutants can be killers. She decided that she wasn't going to tell anything about her past until she knew that these "X-Men" could be trusted. Even though she scanned Kurt's memories, that doesn't mean that the other mutants on this team could be willing to turn her in. Turn her in where? That's exactly what she doesn't want people to know.

"So, um…" Kurt started. The girl shook her head to stop thinking, and looked at him. "Vhat is your name? It vould be pretty awkward to just call you 'you'." He said smiling. The girl shifted nervously.

"_Should I tell him? I mean, I don't think he could find out a lot about me just by my name… And I could lie if I wanted to_…" the younger mutant thought. She swallowed her fears and said with a proud voice,

"My name is Melody, Melody Kaitlyn Conway." The girl stated.

"Melody… It's beautiful…" Kurt said with a smile. Melody blushed and asked for his name, even though she knew it from searching his memories.

"Oh, yeah, I should probably tell you vhat my name is. My real name is Kurt Vagner, it's vith a 'w', but my accent von't allow me to pronounce it zhat vay." Kurt joked. Melody laughed and smiled.

"Why did you say 'real name'?" she inquired.

"Oh, vell, at the institute, ve sometimes go by codenames. My codename is Nightcravler."

"Why Nightcrawler?" and at that question, Kurt teleported behind her, and tapped her shoulder, earning a slight jump.

"Because, I can teleport and I can blend in vith shadows. I also can stick to valls."

"Cool! Like Spiderman?" Melody asked as she spun to face Kurt.

"A bit…" he said with a devilish grin. "So, vhat can you do?"

"Um… well…" Melody began. She was a bit nervous because she didn't want to reveal much about herself to someone she just met. She was about to say something, when something burst through the tree lining. The two mutants turned to the noise, and saw something hunched over. They stared at the thing, until it began to rise to its feet. At the movement from the thing, the two mutants got into a battle stance. The creature grew and grew, and grew some more until it was approximately six and a half feet tall; almost a foot taller than Kurt and Melody (due to Kurt and Melody being almost the same height). The two smaller mutants growled at the thing.

"Sabretooth…" they both growled. Kurt knew of Sabretooth because Logan had often fought him, and Melody knew him from Kurt's memories and her own experience with him.

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here." said the tall man in his deep, throaty voice.

Melody glared fiercely at the tall man. She knew he was bad news, and whenever he came around, she had to fight pretty hard. Kurt was nervous; he'd never fought someone like this before. Maybe a few times in the Danger Room, but that Sabretooth was easier, more, Kurt level; not full power and ready to attack. The blue mutant gulped and thought-

"_Oh no… vhat are ve going to do? I'm not ready to fight him!_" He got more and more scared as the giant man began to walk towards the two younger mutants; Melody could smell that he wasn't here to talk, and she began to get nervous. Sabretooth chuckled when he smelled her worry. Smiling evilly, he began to crack his knuckles, chuckling at the two.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you—much…"


	5. Chapter 5

As Sabretooth came closer, Melody and Kurt were about to attack, when suddenly:

"Sabretooth!" called a demanding voice. The massive man stopped, and looked back to the voice's owner. A man with a red and purple helmet was floating towards them, his purple cape flowing in the wind. "We don't want to scare them." The man said. His voice was deep and demanding. The man floated down to the ground and landed softly. Sabretooth growled and began to back away from the smaller mutants.

"Vhat do you vant vith us Magneto?" demanded Kurt, not wanting Melody to be taken away as soon as he was getting to know her.

"I don't want YOU, demon- boy, just the girl." Magneto snarled.

"Then vhat do you vant vith her?" Kurt was getting angry now, in those few minutes they were together, Kurt began to feel a connection.

"It's simple, fuzz-ball, I want her to join me so we can conquer the world, and make a new one where mutants are the dominate race."

"Kurt was right…" thought Melody. "That's the only thing they want, but, that's impossible! I've tried it already…" Magneto turned to Melody and said,

"Aren't you tired of being constantly attacked and accused? Aren't you tired of stealing from Goodwill's so you can survive?" Melody blushed at this, because it was true; heck! The clothes on her back were stolen from there! And she's been wearing them for at least two years! Kurt growled.

"She's coming vith me, and ve're going to make sure she has a great rest of her life vith us at the Institute!" Kurt declared at the large man dressed in red, black, and purple. The man chuckled, and said,

"Well, if you insist she's going to come with you, then I may have to persuade her in a, different manner…" and at that, Magneto snapped. At that command, Sabretooth grabbed the elf-cat and hoisted him in the air over his head, and started to bend in. Kurt screamed and swore in German at the pain and at the mutant holding him. Melody was used to seeing worse than this, and when she did, she usually didn't care about the person in pain, but this time, she almost started to cry.

"NO! Stop it! Kurt, can't you teleport or something away?" she cried out to him.

"Ug! Not, vrealy… In- too- much- pain!" Kurt managed to wheeze out. As Kurt began to cry under the extreme pressure his spine was feeling, Magneto turned to Melody.

"You have ten seconds to decide whether you want to join us, the stronger side, or them; the side that crumbles under the slightest storm…" and at that, Magneto began to count down, "ten, nine, eight…" Melody began to growl at the two men causing Kurt such pain. Her heart beat began to quicken as she could feel her emotions getting the best of her.

"Don't, you, dare HURT KURT!" she screamed as she lunged towards the two men. She attacked Sabretooth with a flurry of punches and kicks, and then knocking him back, and also knocking Kurt out of his grasp with a sudden flash of light and fire emanating from her hands. She made sure Sabretooth wasn't going to attack her from behind by stringing him up telekinetically between two trees, then freezing his hands to the trees. Turning her attention to the last standing adversary, she screamed, and sent out an ear shattering sonic boom that broke the man's helmet to reveal a man in his approximant late forties. The blast had also sent him flying into her make-shift home, a pile of rocks, where he then hit his now unprotected head on the stones. Her eyes began to glow an ominous green as she walked toward the man, her hands still glowing from the fire-power.

"If you aren't gone in the next two seconds, I'll kill you and your little kitty." The man had some fear in his eyes, but he wasn't about to let some teen see him scared. He simply chuckled and stood, brushing the dust off of his black pants, and ignoring the small trickle of blood that was going down his temple.

"Come Sabretooth, seems this wild-child needs to be broken in first, I'll let the X-Men deal with THAT part." Sabretooth broke the ice with some difficulty and walked next to older-looking man. Magneto began to float once more, this time taking Sabretooth with him. "I WILL see you again, Melody." Magneto chuckled evilly as he left the two mutants on the ground. Melody glared spitefully at him, and the remembered that Kurt was hurting. She rushed to his side and found that he had some bruising and that the spade at the end of his tail had been broken, and was now bleeding profusely.

"Are you okay Kurt? Does it hurt anywhere besides your tail?" the redhead worried.

"Nein… just, mein tail…" Melody looked at the poor tail, and leaned down next to it, then, kissed it gently. Kurt gasped slightly in pain and closed his eyes tightly shut. When he was no longer hurting, he had noticed that his tail was now in full working condition, and showed no signs of ever being broken.

"Mein Gott! Zhat's amasing! How did you do zhat?" Kurt questioned. Melody shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. I've been able to do that for as long as I can remember…" She smiled warmly at the elf-cat and winked, earning herself a deep purple to splash across Kurt's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! :) Thanks for all of the views and reviews, I appreciate it SOOOO much! :) This is my first fanfiction, so I'm kinda writing as I go along... :\ XD Anywho, I'm trying to think of an X-Men name for Melody... What do you guys think? Anonymous reviews are always welcome, so review away! XD Oh, and sorry this one was so late, we've been moving rooms around and the such... :\ :) Anywho, thanks again!**

After a few minutes, Kurt asked,

"So, um… vhat now?"

"Well, when is the rest of the team coming to pick you up?"

"Vell, Logan said that it vould be about two days- vait… how did you know that they vere coming to pick me up?" Kurt questioned. Melody got still and started to stammer.

"Um, well, I um… just assumed that they were because there was no jet or anything…" Melody tried to cover up the fact she read his mind. She smiled somewhat awkwardly as Kurt ignored this fact.

"Anyvay, ve need to get a proper shelter and stuff first, and maybe get some food… Are zhere any villages around here?" Kurt asked Melody.

"Um… I think there's one about twenty miles away… I kinda picked this area because it was secluded and not a lot of people come around often…" she said to the elf still on the ground.

"Right… of course… Vell-" he said as he began to get up. "I guess all zhose Danger Room simulations vere for somezhing after all… You stay here and gather vood or somezhing, I'll be back." Kurt began to walk away after he said the command, when Melody stopped him.

"Woah woah woah… just wait a minute Elf, I've been lost in the woods a few times before too… I think I can handle finding some food for us. YOU stay here." She said with a smirk. Kurt pouted.

"Nein. Vhere I come from, zhe men take care of zhe vomen, so YOU stay here!" Kurt said with a grin as he pushed her back slightly.

"No! YOU stay!" and thus began the mini war… Kurt was teleporting around saying how she should stay, and then Melody began appearing right behind him, and saying why HE should stay; this lasted about an hour and a half… And after they were done, the two were so tired that they couldn't give a care to try and find some food. Melody dropped on her back and panted, looking up at the now night sky. Kurt joined her and laid next to her, using his arm as a pillow, he stares at her face.

"_I vonder how old she is… she is very pretty and she can handle herself in a fight… And vith Sabretooth and Magneto no less! She must've been trained or somezhing…"_ the German teen thought. Melody knew that Kurt was staring at her, but she didn't mind. Normally if someone even blinked at her the wrong way she would slit their stomach wide open and then strangle them with their own innards. But she didn't care this time; in fact, she turned on her side and stared back into Kurt's eyes. When she did said action, Kurt turned a darker blue, and twitched his tail nervously. Melody simply smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool night air and hearing Kurt's breathing. Kurt looked at her face and smiled. _"Her eyes are simply gorgeous… I don't even know vhat to call zhat color… Maybe, emerald green, crystal blue with a hint of amber yellow…? I don't know, but zhey're simply gorgeous…" _Kurt smiled again and closed his eyes. The two enjoyed the sound of their own breathing until Kurt shuddered from the cold.

"You cold?" asked Melody, looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Um… maybe a little bit…" the blue elf confessed.

"C'mon, let's go into my rock." The two got up and walked over to the pile of rocks.

"Vright… now, how do ve get inside?" Melody pointed at a small opening, just big enough for them to squeeze through. She got down on her knees and began to crawl inside. Kurt watched her and tried not to think naughty thoughts until she waved for him to come in from the inside of the mound. Kurt did and found that the room was actually a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. Melody had dug down into the ground so Kurt could actually sit on his knees and not hit the ceiling of the rocks.

"This any better?"

"Um… I little, but it's still kinda cold…" Melody frowned when she heard this.

"Just a sec." she turned from him and made a few more holes in the rocks so air could get in and out with ease.

"Um, von't zhat just make it colder in here?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, but not for long…" Melody said with a grin. She then began to transform into a very, very large wolf, about three feet at the shoulder. Kurt sat in awe of the large wolf, as Melody in wolf form began to lie down. She lay in that dog-like fashion and motioned for Kurt to come over. He lay next to her belly, with his head resting on her chest, hearing her heart beat rhythmically. Kurt smiled and found himself getting very sleepy. He yawned, and as we all know, yawning is contagious, so Melody yawned. The two smiled at each other as they began to drift off into deep slumber. But, after Melody had some dreams of rabbits and deer, Kurt had to move away from her large paws and claws.

The next day, Melody and Kurt were absolutely famished. In order not to have another "fight" they decided to hunt together, and in that time Melody thoroughly whipped Kurt's butt in survival training. After three hours, the came back to the rock pile with a buck and multiple rabbits. After spending some time skinning the animals, the duo began to smoke all of the meat. The two shared many, many laughs together, and found themselves sitting very close to each other in front of the fire. Kurt was blushing madly, thinking about Melody, and Melody had a light pink hue to her face as she thought about Kurt. Melody wasn't one to show many emotions, so even the coloration to her face was huge. Kurt, being the shy German cat-elf he is, yawned and stretched his arms, finishing the stretch with an arm around Melody. Smiling at the shy teen, Melody leaned on his shoulder and sighed contently. They watched the meat cook until the smell was so tantalizing that they both reached for the same piece of meat at the same time. When their hands touched, they looked at each other, and laughed. Melody took the meat and took a bite from it.

"Not bad. Tastes a bit like beef, but gamier."

"Vreally? Let me taste-" and at that, he took the meat from her hands and bit where she bit, savoring the indirect kiss in his head. "Hm, you're right." He said with a smile. He swallowed the rest and tried the rabbit. "Hm… I don't vreally know how to describe zhis…"

"Yeah, I just don't think about it and eat." Melody explained. The two soon ate as much as they could and began smoking and cooking the rest over the fire.

It was soon night time once more and the two were still staring at the fire together. Kurt was now resting his head in Melody's lap, and Melody was petting his hair and fur. Kurt began to purr as she scratched behind his ear. Melody chuckled and scratched harder; his purring got louder and louder until it seemed like there were twenty cats all purring in her ears. She stopped, and the purring stopped. Kurt looked up at her with longing eyes, and said,

"Vhy did you stop? Zhat felt good…" he complained.

"Because my little kitten, your purring was making me deaf." Kurt pouted and rolled on his back so he could see her face completely.

"Oh yeah? Vell you snore like a zhousand chain saws!" Melody gasped.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Kurt lunged at the redhead and started to wrestle her. Melody, being somewhat competitive, would not stand for being the weaker of the two, so she wrestled back. They wrestled and "fought" for at least twenty minutes, until Kurt finally came out on top (but only because Melody got tired of fighting). Kurt and Melody's chests were heaving up and down from the playing, their eyes glowing with excitement and childish behavior. Kurt was sitting on top of Melody, looking down at her face and thought,

"_Verrdammt she's gorgeous."_ Melody's eyes gazed upon the blue German boy's face.

"_Hot dang he's handsome…" _


	7. Chapter 7

The two teens stared in each other's eyes for quite a long time. They soon found themselves getting closer, closer, and closer still. Their lips were just centimeters apart, when Kurt jumped back in surprise. Melody, thinking she had done something wrong, began apologizing.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I must've not have been thinking…"

"Ah, nein… It vasn't you… Zhe professor suddenly began talking to me in mein head…"

_"Oh, well, I'm sorry I was interrupting something Kurt."_ said the Professor with a slight smirk. Kurt sighed,

"Vhat is it Professor?"

_"Well, I've been trying to contact you, but for some reason I couldn't. Have you found out anything about your little crush?"_ Kurt turned a deep purple as he screamed out loud,

"Professor! Zhat vas unnecessary!" Melody was intrigued with what was said, so she began tapping into the two's conversation, but said nothing.

_"I'm sorry Kurt, but I had to… Anyway, when are you coming home? And is your 'friend' coming with you?"_

"Yes Professor, ve'll be home tomorrow, vhen is Logan coming to pick us up?"

_"About ten a.m. your time, so about four our time."_ Kurt groaned at this.

"Ug! Zhat's so early!"

_"Yes, but with the Blackbird, it'll take just a couple hours."_

"Alvright Professor, ve'll se you then." Kurt finished. Melody got out of Kurt's head and got up from the ground.

"Um… I'm sorry Melody, I didn't know zhat zhe Professor vould try to contact me like zhat…" He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What? No! No, no, no… I'm fine! We couldn't have guessed that he would talk to you right then…" Melody said referring to the almost kiss.

"Ja…" as the German's face got darker, the more Melody smiled. She walked over to the now deep-purple mutant and put her hand on his cheek. Kurt gasped lightly and looked Melody in the eyes. Melody just kept smiling, even though Kurt was stammering and somehow turning even darker purple.

"Kurt…" she said deeply. Kurt turned suddenly quiet and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Um… ja?" Melody then whispered in his ear,

"You're blushing."

"Ah… ja, I know." He whispered. Melody giggled as Kurt's palms got sweaty.

"Guess what?"

"Vhat?" the elf asked the redhead next to him.

"YOU'RE IT!" She screamed as she hit his arm and ran away. After Kurt recovered from his shock, he grinned and shouted,

"No fair! I vasn't ready!" Melody laughed as she ran to the rock.

"Too bad!" she ran under the rock and waited for Kurt. Soon the other mutant's face appeared in the entrance.

"I hope you know zhat you just trapped yourself." He said with an impish grin. Melody's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"But… you, you wouldn't hurt me, right?" she asked as she bit her lip. Kurt blushed once again as mumbled,

"Nein, nein! I vouldn't hurt you for a million dollars! I, I vouldn't hurt you even if I mein life depended on it!" as he continued, Melody began to feel bad for asking him that.

"Kurt, KURT!" Kurt stopped and looked at Melody. "It was just a joke! I know you wouldn't hurt me! You had a hard enough time trying to kill those animals today!" she laughed at the memories they had made together as Kurt crawled into the little cave.

"Don't make fun of me! It vas my first time killing a live animal!" Kurt laid down next to Melody and Melody laid next to Kurt. They chuckled to each other about their day, and Kurt's many fails at trying to catch a rabbit. Melody cuddled up to Kurt and sighed. She put her head on his chest and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like staying with you guys…"

"Vreally? Vunderbar! Because, I zhink everyvone vill like you…" Kurt began. He looked down at Melody to see that she was sound asleep. Kurt chuckled at her innocent looking face, and kissed her forehead.

"Gute Nacht, meine Liebe." He closed his eyes and soon felt his consciousness slip away.

The next morning, Kurt and Melody were packing up some of the leftover meat from last night.

"Vhy did ve smoke so much meat? It's not like ve're going to be here forever!"

"I know!" Melody laughed at their over eagerness. "We were never going to eat that much in a night!"

"Meh, I'm sure Logan vill eat it all in two days. He lived in Canada for a long time, so I zhink he vill be fine!"

"This 'Logan' sounds interesting; I'll have to meet him sometime!" She smiled, trying to cover up the fact that she tapped into Kurt and the Professor's conversation.

"Oh ja! I zhink you'll like him, he may be a little gruff around zhe edges, but he's nice on the inside." Kurt laughed at this own pun, as Melody just shook her head.

"Well, now that everything's packed up, I'm gonna go take a bath." Melody told the X-Man. Kurt's face turned violet as he thought about her taking a bath. "You wanna come?"

"Vhat? NEIN, NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN. I'm sorry, but nein. I vill not tempt myself like zhat. You go ahead." Melody tilted her head at him.

"Why would you be tempting yourself? Isn't temptation where you are wanting to sin? Why would you want to sin with me?" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Vhy vouldn't I? I mean, you're pretty, funny, athletic, and from vhat I can tell, you're pretty dang smart. So, vhy vouldn't I be tempted?" Melody smiled at the obviously religious teen.

"Well, you probably wouldn't if you knew my past…" Melody's voice dropped off as she rubbed her arm. She cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face. "Well, I'm gonna go, come if you want." As she skipped off towards the water source, Kurt's normally smiling face was worried.

"Professor?"

_"Yes Kurt?"_

"I zhink zhat Melody is going to be a little different zhan zhe regular student…."

_"Yes, that's what I figured… I am prepared to deal with whatever is thrown us."_

"Zhat's good, because I zhink it's going to be qvite a bumpy ride…"

_"Well, I'll talk to you about it when you arrive, Logan should be there any minute now."_

"Alvright, I vill see you zhen." The conversation was ended and Kurt got up to follow Melody. As Kurt followed the scent of the redhead, the sound of water grew louder. Something else became louder, but, Kurt couldn't put his finger on what it was. The blue fuzz-ball stopped at where the water was loudest and peeked through some of the brush hiding the water. When he did, he came face to face with the naked back of Melody. Kurt simply stammered as Melody turned around to face him.

"Oh, hello Kurt. Did you want to take a bath as well?"

"I um, just um, vanted to say um… Logan should be here at any time now… so, ve should get going soon…" Melody smiled at Kurt's embarrassment. She walked over to him and pulled him from the brush and into the cold water. Kurt shrieked a little bit when the cold water touched his blue fur. When they came back up for air, Kurt asked,

"Vhy did you do zhat? It's freezing!"

"Meh, you can handle it!" Melody reassured. As the two swam in the river, they stayed together for warmth.

"Good grief it's cold in here." Melody told Kurt.

"Look who is cold now!" The German teased, having forgotten that Melody was naked. "Vell, ve should be getting back soon." Melody nodded and started to swim towards shore. Once she reached it, Kurt was reminded of her, *ahem* state.

Once Kurt was recovered from the shock and they were waiting for Logan and the Blackbird, Kurt looked worriedly at Melody.

"Are you sure you vant to come? Ve're not forcing you into zhis…"

"I know silly! I wanna come! I've, gotten tired of being constantly alone." Melody got quiet and looked away from Kurt. Kurt sighed and put his arm around her.

"Vell, you're not alone anymore Schöne." He pulled her closer to him and pointed in the sky. "Look! It's zhe Blackbird! Logan's driving!" Kurt stood up and started at waving Logan down. After a few seconds of directioning, the Blackbird was on the ground and was waiting for the two teens.

"Kurt!" Logan said as he was climbing out of the jet.

"Hallo Logan! I didn't die!" Logan chuckled and shook the elf's hand. His attention was turned to the redhead standing next to him, and Logan said, "Well then, who are you little darling?"

"I'm Melody, Melody Conway. You must be Logan, I've heard lots about you." Melody said as she offered her hand. Logan took it and shook it firmly.

"Yup, the name's Logan, and I'm one of teachers at the Institute." Logan looked at Melody and gave her a slight wink. Melody blushed and looked towards Kurt for help. Kurt cleared his throat and Logan did the same. The adult walked away from the minor and went back to the ship. Kurt shook his head and pulled Melody towards him.

"Come on meine Schöne." The two walked together onto the ship, hand in hand.

*_**Schöne**_: beautiful

*_**Nein**_: no


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! :) Thanks for all of the review, LOVE the feedback! :) As to answer Sarah's questions, I was NOT going to give them different backstories, and I was going to see if I could change the fact I called him a "cat-elf" after some thought. I thought that since he is deeply religious (although I haven't shown that in the previous chapters), he wouldn't want to be called a demon. I called him a cat because of his eyes, fur, and tail. I called him an elf because of his ears and personality; playful and carefree. :) If it annoys you that much, I will GLADLY change it. I don't want any of my readers to be disappointed with anything. :) And yes, I know the characters aren't EXACTLY like they normally are, I just thought it would be nice to see a softer side of some of them (*cough cough* Logan *cough*). Also, in regard to the thought my story would be okay for children to read, I just thought that since Melody is somewhat,_ seductive_, with Kurt, and the fact that I was going to add some curse words and huge, mega, awesome fight scenes with plenty of action in them, I counted this story as T for Teens. Once more, thanks for all of you for taking time out of your days to write a review. It makes me happy to know that people are actually reading what I write… :')**

Kurt and Melody sat next to each other on the Blackbird while Logan dorve the big black jet. As the three flew towards the institute on the other side of the world, it was odd watching the morning sun go DOWN. Logan turned on the radio and tuned it to some country music.

"Hope you don't mind my taste in music, little missy. I spent a lot of time around country people, and grew to like this type of music. Half-Pint always begins to complain about it…" Logan chuckled and Melody joined him, even though she wasn't completely sure who "Half-Pint" was.

"No, I'm fine with it. I grew up around all kinds of music, so I'm good with anything." Logan smiled and nodded. Soon the song Ol' Red by Blake Shelton came on. After the first few notes, Logan started humming along, having forgotten the quiet, tired teens in the back. Melody smiled at Logan and waited for him to start belting it out. Well, he did. And it was LOUD. His deep, gravelly voice was well suited for country music, and his gruff attitude was perfect for singing songs with a lot of meaning. Melody smiled at this, and started to materialize an acoustic guitar in her lap. When the guitar was fully formed, the song was over, and some Lady Antebellum song was playing. Logan snorted at the song and turned off the radio, obviously not a fan of the band. Melody picked up the instrument she made and walked up to Logan.

"Maybe we could play some songs together, would you mind that?" Logan jumped and blushed slightly, thinking about how he was singing his rough heart out. Melody noted this and smiled at the older man. "It's fine Logan, you can trust me, I'm not going to tell Kurt." Logan was confused, so he looked back and saw that hi Elf was asleep. Logan sighted in relief and smiled.

"That may be nice kid, but I don't really have time for that stuff."

"Well, maybe you could make time?" she begged. Melody didn't realize it, but to Logan, that sounded like her asking for a date. Blushing madly, Logan suddenly became quiet and simply nodded, looking out of the window of the jet. Melody laughed at the man's shyness and sat in the cockpit. She turned the seat around to face Logan and began to tune the instrument she held in her hands. After it was tuned, she began to strum, humming a song that was on the radio before Ol' Red. Logan smiled at the girl and hummed along, knowing the song very well. This went on for about five minutes, until Logan asked,

"First off, where'd ya get that thing? And second off, where'd ya learn to play it?" Melody was about to respond, when a siren and red lights came on throughout the jet. Kurt jumped awake at the sudden noise, and asked,

"Die Hölle ist das?" Logan knew enough German to answer the question as he fiddled with some nobs and dials.

"Those are the sirens Elf; someone's coming on our tail, and fast. Looks like the Brotherhood." Melody made the instrument disappear as she started going around the jet, making sure everything was held down.

"Anything I can do?" she called to the pilot.

"Not right now Miss Music, I've got this for now." Melody pouted at this answer.

"I've faced more battles than you think old man. I can handle this. Just tell me what to do." Logan smiled at her smart-mouth attitude.

"Alright kid, if you think you can handle it, we may have a fight on our hands. Fit the Elf with some artillery, there should be some in the back. If you need the code, Elf should know it." Logan continued to bark out commands as Melody did them flawlessly, showing her obvious talent at taking and doing orders. Kurt smiled down at her as she tightened his chest covering.

"You're really good at zhis…" Kurt whispered in her ear. "But, tell me, how good are you at taking zhe clothes off?" He said jokingly, knowing she wouldn't consent to doing ANYTHING like that, and if she did, then he wouldn't. Melody blushed slightly and then smiled seductively. She stroked his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe, but I might want to try it out on someone… Someone, tall, dark, handsome, and blue…" Kurt's face turned a rich purple as Melody laughed and left his side. "C'mon you elf-cat, let's see what Logan needs us to do." Melody ran up to the front of the jet just in time to see Logan freaking out about something. He turned and saw the two teens and yelled,

"What are you waiting for kids? An invitation to the Queen's Ball? We gotta protect the Blackbird; she's the only way home!" Melody nodded and ran to the door of the jet. Forcing it open, she began to climb onto the top of the jet. "The hell does that girl think she's doing? Melody! Get your ass down here!" Logan yelled. Melody then telepathically told him to calm down and that she knew what she was doing. Logan muttered under his breath about kids these days not knowing when to just sit down and wait for orders, and how he was going to give her a good scolding when they were back at the Institute. While that was happening, Kurt was in an absolute panic, just seeing his crush jump out of a jet. He ran to the door and looked for the redhead. She was on top of the Blackbird, waiting for a sign of the enemy. Kurt saw the determined look on her face, and knew it was best just to leave her be. He grabbed a rope and tied it to the inside of the jet, he then teleported up to her and handed her the other end, while trying not to get knocked off himself.

"Here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "In case you fall off! Tie zhis around your vaist!" Melody shook her head "no" and Kurt did it for her. "I VILL NOT have you die before I can have a date vith you!" Kurt winked and teleported back into the jet.

"I swear," began Logan, "kids these days are getting wilder and wilder…" he muttered. "Elf! If you go and do that again, I swear, I will force you to clean and wax the Blackbird every day for a month, and have three Danger Room sessions set on level ten every other day, do you hear me?" Kurt nodded meekly as Logan grunted. "Good, now take the controls, they've messed with our radar so we can't see where they are, or what they're doing, the bastards…" Logan waited for Kurt to have his hands on the wheel, and he took off like a gun to the door of the jet. Looking up, he saw Melody standing there, with the rope tied to her waist. Looking behind the tail of the jet, he saw three metal balls flying towards them.

"Crap…" Logan said. "Kurt! They're behind us! I want to see if we can get through this without having to fight them hand to hand." Kurt understood what the older man wanted and began to turn the jet around. "Melody! We're going to turn this thing around, you do the same!" Melody nodded and did as she was told. "Whatever you're planning on doing, it'd better work! I don't want you to die after I just met you! That's going to look bad on my record!" Melody smiled at the joke and started preparing for something grand. "Kurt! Get some of the rockets ready! The same with the lasers!" Kurt prepared the artillery as Logan grabbed the gun that was prepared for Kurt.

Little did he know, Melody had already readied herself for each assailant. She had scanned what was in each metal ball and found that all three of them carried a mutant that she had faced in earlier failed attempts. The first ball contained Sabretooth, the second, Pyro, and the third, Scarlet Witch. She knew everyone of their weaknesses, and planned on getting them out of working condition before they even reached the Blackbird.

She made a small extreme stink bomb that would go off as soon as it was touched for Sabretooth. She made the smell so bad that it would knock him out after two seconds, even if he had a gas-mask on. For Pyro, she made a similar bomb, but it had water instead of stinkiness. The water would make his flame-throwers unusable, therefore, making him unable to fight. And for Scarlet Witch, a simple knockout gas so powerful, it could make an entire factory fall asleep after four seconds. She sent them off, and hoped they would work.


	9. Chapter 9

As the bombs found their way into metal orbs, Logan was making sure all the weapons were working.

"You ready Elf?"

"Ja Logan! Alvays!" Logan smiled at the German teen's response.

"Good, now get ready!" Logan put his hand in the air and was getting ready to five Kurt the signal, not knowing what Melody had done. As Logan's hand fell, he yelled, "NOW!" Kurt pressed the firing button and the rockets were off. Whizzing through the air at unknowable speeds, the rockets were hurtling themselves at the metal spheres. The missiles exploded against the metal, and left a giant cloud of smoke where they were. Logan looked somewhat hopefully at the Magneto-made transport devices for any sign of a scratch, or dent.

When the smoke cleared, Logan's jaw dropped. The rockets had made no dent whatsoever, and the orbs kept coming closer. Logan swore again and told Kurt to fire again. The elf was about to do as he was told, when Melody yelled out,

"Wait! Don't fire again! Just wait!" Logan and Kurt didn't really know if they should, but they did anyway. Kurt moved his finger off of the trigger and Logan put his gun down. The orbs reached the where Melody was and opened, showing the contents of them. One by one, each mutant that was being held in the spheres fell out and landed with a distinguished, "THUD". Logan's jaw dropped once more as he began to climb to the top of the Blackbird to see why they weren't fighting. By the time he reached the top, Melody had begun to drag the mutants away from the edge of jet. Logan finished the job as Melody took over for Kurt piloting the jet. Kurt teleported the three Brotherhood members into the Blackbird as Logan climbed in and closed the door. When the door was fully closed and locked down, Logan slid to the ground and sighed heavily.

"Now will someone please tell me why we have three members of the Brotherhood in our jet?" a gruff voice asked.

"I'd like to know why we're here in the X-Men's jet." responded another equally gruff voice. Everyone became silent as they saw Sabretooth begin to awake.

"Hey, Melody; do you know vhy zhey vere knocked out vhen zhe balls opened?" asked Kurt. Melody nervously twisted her hair around her finger.

"Well, Logan said that he didn't want to face them hand-to-hand, so I decided that I was going to use their weaknesses to knock them out… But I guess they didn't work…"

"Oh they worked alright you little brat." growled the groggy Sabretooth. "That stench was worse than fifty skunks spraying at you." Logan gagged slightly thinking about it, having an equally strong sense of smell.

"Vell zhat's all fine and dandy, but vhy don't I smell anyzhing? Usually vhen a bomb goes off like zhat, zhe stench vould be on zhe person zhat vas caught by it. Vhy don't I smell it?"

"Simple." stated the redhead. "I made it so your brain would sense whatever it was I programmed in the bombs, but it is not real. Just a little brain alteration, that's all."

"'That's all'?" asked Logan as he stood up. "That's a little more than just a 'that's all' Hun." Melody blushed slightly at the older man calling her "Hun". Logan smiled on the inside when he saw this, but kept a straight outward face. "Anyway, we gotta figure out what to do with these three… I certainly don't want old fluffy-face here attacking us." Logan walked over and kicked Sabretooth lightly in the side. Sabretooth growled at Logan, but since the "stink bomb" made him immobile, he could only lay there and take it.

"Vell, I can see if I can contact zhe Institute." Kurt offered. Melody laughed and smiled evilly.

"Nah, I think we should just drop them off somewhere in Russia. That would be fun…" Logan laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her in to a "Christian Side Hug".

"That wouldn't be bad; but I think Chuck wouldn't be too happy about that." Melody smiled, not knowing who "Chuck" was, but she read his mind and found out it was the Professor. Kurt glared at Logan, wishing he would just leave Melody alone. He knew that there was going to be a fight for the redhead within the Institute as soon as he began to like her.

"_Dumm Kopf…_" Kurt told himself, _"you knew zhat people vould try to get her… I mean, Logan just met her and he's already trying to score! Vell I'll show him…_" Kurt walked over to Melody and pulled her away from Logan and whispered something in her ear. Melody laughed at the question.

"Of course not Kurt…" She petted his head and walked next to Sabretooth, who was still unable to stand or move. She squatted next to him and pulled his head up by his hair, earning a roar. Staring at the big mutant she said to him, "Why are you here? Magneto obviously sent you here for a reason." The large blonde man snarled at her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Simple, because I can make you smell that stench again." Sabretooth gagged and glared at her.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than that sugar." Melody wrinkled her nose at the man's flirting and picked him up so his feet were off the ground.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that." She carried the mutant to the door of the jet and opened it. Dangling him from the now opened door, she told him,

"I know you can heal yourself and all that crap, but since you can't move your arms or legs, falling from this height would most certainly leave you out of commission for at least three days. Now, you don't want Magneto to know you were beaten up by a little girl, would you?" Melody smirked when she saw Sabretooth glance down. The Earth was at least three thousand feet down, enough to probably break his spine since he didn't have adamantium for bones like Logan does. Sabretooth simply glared at her and dared her to do it. Melody glared back, and loosened her grip on his hair. Kurt gasped and Logan found himself liking this side of Melody more than the musical side.

"Melody! Stop! You don't need to go zhis far!" cried out the blue teen. Melody snorted and called back to him,

"Kurt, if you think this is hard-core, you haven't seen a thing." Releasing the hair, Sabretooth began to scream as he fell farther and farther. Kurt screamed in his mouth and even Logan was a little surprised, but Melody was right; there are FAR worse things that Melody could've done to him. Melody turned around and faced the two men, her eyes glowing with anger, and excitement of hearing someone screaming as they were about to meet death.

"So, who should I wake up and interrogate next?" She asked evily.

"MELODY!" Kurt screamed at her. He ran to the side of the jet and looked for the tall mutant. Not seeing him, he spun and looked at her angrily. "How could you do zhat? Sure he isn't zhe best person on Earzh, but you didn't have to go and kill him!"

"I agree with Elf on this one kid, you didn't have to throw him out of the jet, because I was going to…" Kurt was astonished at both of the people before him.

"I can't believe it. You two are villing to let someone die? Just like zhat?" The elf-cat was getting angry now.

"Calm down, I'll go get the jerk." Melody told Kurt. Disappearing for a moment, she came back with a still screaming Sabretooth, eyes wide in fear. He sunk to the ground and began to cry, not caring who was looking at him. Logan whistled and swore.

"What did you do to him? He wouldn't be acting like this if all you did was just thrown him out of a jet." Logan asked the young girl in front of him.

"Something I learned how to do the hard way when I was a child." Melody whispered. "I made him relive all of his worst nightmares and memories while he was falling, and then amplified then ten times, making them your _true_ worst fears." Melody's eyes turned dark as she walked away from the crying man and the two mutants staring at her. She sat in the cockpit of the jet and looked out of the window. Logan and Kurt turned to each other and looked at the other person with complete fear in their eyes, hoping never to make Melody angry like that again.

Kurt had gone through hell and back due to his appearance, and Logan was just as bad, if not worse. Logan was extremely old, having been born in the eighteen hundreds, but since he could heal himself, he was forever young. Since he was so old, he witnessed many people killed due to his actions, and people killed simply because someone didn't like Logan. Kurt was almost burned at the stake due to people believing he was a demon, which, in reality, he is; or at least half demon and half mutant. Even though he is technically a demon, he is Catholic, and goes to church and mass every week, so he's not terribly big on being called a demon. Few people from the Institute actually know what he really is, but no one really cares because they all love him.

Logan swallowed hard and helped Sabretooth to a seat so he could get over his "nightmares" as Kurt got into the pilot seat of the jet (which was in auto pilot this whole time).

"Zhe estimated arrival time to zhe Institute is about fifteen minutes." Kurt called to Logan, and said to Melody.

"Thanks Elf." Logan called back. Melody nodded and turned away from Kurt, not wanting him to look at her right then.

_"Damn it… I shouldn't have done that… Now they're all going to hate me…"_ Melody sighed and let a few tears run down her face. _"Why do I ruin everything? Why the hell was I even born?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Well, after much debate, the three Brotherhood members were dropped off in some random location until they woke up from their trance. Sabretooth growled about "that damned redhead fox" as Pyro and Scarlet Witch woke up.

"Ah, the hell, mate?" asked a certain Australian as he tried to get up. "Why can't I get up?"

"That damned redhead we were supposed to go after went and made it so we couldn't move." Sabretooth growled as he finally began to feel his arms after twenty minutes. Pyro began to move and sat up against a tree. Sabretooth glared at Pyro, wondering why he could move so easily while he couldn't. "Well, I know one thing for sure. Magneto ain't gonna be happy with us."

"You can say that again mate."

A little while later, Magneto had picked them up and wasn't happy AT ALL when he didn't see Melody. So, when he finally calmed down about it, he gathered the three together (they were all moving around again) and decided to see just went wrong.

"So… Tell me… why isn't Melody here?" asked the metal bending man. Toad snuck up behind the three and chuckled.

"They failed, that's why." He laughed at his stupid line as Pyro sent a fire-dragon after him.

"Toad…" Magneto said as he rubbed his temples. "Shut the hell up." He did as he was told and stood off to the side. "Pyro and Scarlet Witch, stand off to the side. I want to talk to Sabretooth alone…" The underlings of Magneto did as they were told and stood next to Toad. Scarlet Witch ignored Toad as Pyro and Toad started to talk.

"Yo, why does Magneto want that chick so bad? Sure she's hot, but she's a bit young for him, don'cha think?" asked the slimy teen.

"Don't ask me, mate, I personally think he has a Lolita complex there." Magneto heard this and yelled out to them,

"Silence! You know not of what you speak!" The two jokesters quieted down as Magneto whispered to Sabretooth. The hairy man nodded and walked out of the room through a door that was powered by Magneto. "Damn… I do not remember Melody being this powerful… and annoying…"

~~~At the Mansion~~~

"Kurt! Like, where did you go? You up and disappeared and we were all like, 'hey? Where'd the fuzzy Elf go?' We were really worried-"started Kitty. She got quiet when she noticed a redhead walking behind Kurt, looking somewhat nervous. "Like, WHO is SHE?" Kitty asked in honest curiosity. She snuck over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Like, is she your girlfriend?" Kurt jumped back and blushed.

"Vhat, vhat are you saying Kitty? Ve just met… How could you say zhat?" As Kurt was freaking out, trying not to make Melody even more uncomfortable, Melody couldn't stand the thought of another girl by Kurt. She walked over to Kurt and slipped her hand into his and rested her chin on his shoulder, and whispered something in German, causing both Kurt and Logan to blush. Kitty blushed at seeing them blush, and kept thinking all kinds of things that the new girl could've said. Kurt whispered something back and Melody laughed as she began to walk away with Logan.

"Unabhängig von Kurt, wir sehen uns um. Viel Spaß mit Ihrer Freundin..."* she called back to him.

"Nein! Nein, nein, nein!" Kurt bounded after her and hugged her. "Zhey are nozhing to me Melody… You are zhe only girl I vant to be around…" he whispered in her ear. Melody smiled and grabbed his hand, teleporting them to the roof, leaving Logan, Kitty and the other kids on the ground. "Vhen did you start speaking German?" asked Kurt; Melody shrugged.

"I dunno. If I hear a language enough, I just kinda, pick it up."

"So, since you heard me speak in German a few times, you're now fluent?"

"Yup."

"Mein Gott…"

"Ja, ich weiß."** Kurt and Melody laughed as they watched the younger mutants look around for them. "They seem nice, but I dunno if I'm gonna like it here if there are gonna be girls hanging around you all the time…" Melody confessed. Kurt kissed her cheek and smiled when he saw her blush.

"Zhen I von't let any girl come near me." Melody gave Kurt a look.

"That's not what I meant; I was just saying I need to know about crazy ex-girlfriends."

"Oh… vell… I did have vone girlfriend… but it didn't last long… Her parents saw me vith mein fur…"

"And had they not seen you that way before..?"

"Um… Nein… You see, I have a hologram vatch zhat changes mein appearance."

"Really? I wanna see what you look like without fur." Said Melody as she watched the kids give up searching and go on with their lives at the Institute.

"Maybe someday…" Melody pouted at this and walked around the roof.

"This place is freaking huge. Someone could EASILY get lost here."

"Zhat's happened a few times." Melody chuckled and heard someone speak,

"_Kurt, Melody… I'd like to talk with you two in my office._"

"Okay Professor." responded Kurt. Melody looked a little worried that they wouldn't want her there. Kurt noticed this and walked over to her and put his arms around her,

"Don't vorry mein liebe, I am sure zhey vill like you." Melody smiled and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get this meeting over with; lead the way Mr. Blue." Kurt chuckled at the name and teleported to right in front of the meeting room.

Melody breathed in and out and walked in with Kurt. Seeing the man in the wheelchair with a happy look on his face made her feel a little better. The two teens sat in chairs next to each other and faced the leader of the Institute.

"So, this is Melody." said Charles. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Conway. I am Professor Charles Xavier, the 'head-master' of this Institute." He leaned forward to offer his hand in a friendly handshake. Melody took him up on the offering and said,

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. As you know I am Melody Conway. I have heard much about you from Kurt and Logan; how is your wheelchair? I heard that it almost sent you into the pond a few days ago." Charles chuckled slightly and released the girl's hand.

"Ah… yes… That was quite the embarrassing situation. Our technician Forge fixed it right away." Melody laughed as she began to feel more at ease with the older gentleman.

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kurt smiled at the two as they began chatting. They talked about almost everything under the sun. From the music Melody liked, to whether or not Pluto should be a planet or not (which Melody demanded that the whole thing was stupid and that if it _was _a planet, then it _should _be a planet). The only subject the Professor did not talk about was Melody's past. Kurt knew that the Professor thought it was too much for a new student to suddenly open up about their past on the first day at the Institute. Depending on the student, that subject wouldn't be touched for anywhere from a day, to a year or even longer like it did with Kurt.

"Well, since you seem so close to Kurt, I'll put him in charge of your settling down. Her room is next to your room." said Charles as Melody got up from her chair.

"Ah, thanks Professor Xavier. I'm sure I'll get used to this place soon. I just hope I don't get lost often... Well, hopefully not at all." The two laughed as Kurt stood up as well.

"You won't let that happen, right Kurt?"

"Right." said the German as the teens walked to the door. "I von't let anysing happen to Melody." Charles smiled.

"I know you won't." Kurt turned around and walked to the door as Melody gave her final goodbyes for the meeting. The Professor smiled as the two teens walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, his smile dropped into a frown. He sighed, and turned his wheelchair to face the window and watch the now setting sun. "This is going to be interesting…" The door was knocked on, and the knocker was let in to the room. Ororo walked next to the Professor and laid her hand on his shoulder. Charles sighed again. "She obviously has a lot of past baggage Ororo." The Ethiopian nodded.

"Yes. I could tell just by passing her in the hallway. She must've had a hard life."

"Yes… but what kind of 'hard life' demons are haunting our new student… and will they come back to haunt her…?"

*Whatever Kurt... I'm going to go look around. Have fun with your girlfriend.

** Yeah, I know...


	11. Chapter 11

"So, zhis vill be your room for now. A few um… 'accidents' happened vith some of zhe ozher students and ve're in zhe middle of renovation…" Kurt told Melody as he opened the door to her new room. "Mein room is vright next door, so if you need somezhing-" he teleported over to the bathroom and opened the door, "just come on over." He motioned to the door across the bathroom, telling her that was his room. Melody had a few dirty thoughts cross her mind when she saw this, but shook them away.

"Right." She said confidently. "I'll come to you if there's ANYTHING I need, okay?" Kurt smiled, not fully understanding why she was repeating what he just said.

"Ja… if you need anysing I'll do mein best to get it for you." Kurt opened his door to his room and walked in, calling back to Melody, "I zhink Jean and Ororo are going to take you clothes shopping later today…"

"Oh? Who are they?"

"Vell," said Kurt as he came back with some different clothes on, having been wearing the same clothes for a few days, "you saw Ororo vhen ve left zhe Professor's room, and Jean is a few years older zhan me, so I zhink she'll have good taste in clothes." Melody nodded. She walked around the room, fascinated with the architecture in the room.

_"Do I really belong here..? I mean, with this fancy room, the nice people… where did the old me go..? And, the worse question is… will she return..?"_ Melody sat on her bed and tucked her knees under her chin. Kurt noticed her odd behavior and walked over to her; he sat on her bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Vhat's wrong mein liebe?" Melody sighed.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong… I was just wondering what it's going to be like living here…" Kurt could tell she was lying, so he whispered in her ear,

"Honestly mein liebe, do you zhink zhat you vill trick me vith zhat lie? Come, tell me vhat's vrong." Melody sighed and bit her lip.

"Well… I just don't know if I'm going to fit in here… I mean, I LOOK like one of them… but… I don't think I'll ever BE one of them…" She pulled her knees closer to her chest and sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Kurt began to make that shushing noise mothers make to calm their children down and pulled Melody in for a closer hug.

"Nein nein mein liebe…" he whispered in German. "You vill be loved by all… and if zhey have somezhing to say, zhey can say it to mein face. Ja?" Kurt puffed his chest out and began to act like he was big and muscular. Melody laughed and pushed him away. Kurt chuckled and pulled her in for another hug. "You vant to know vhy I'm here?"

"Because Xavier found you and thought that you would be a good edition to the team?" Kurt laughed.

"Nein nein nein… Zhe Professor is like a fazher to all of us. He doesn't zhink of us as underlings or somezhing like zhat… Ve're family, and nozhing vill make zhat untrue. But, nein… Zhat's not vhy I'm here. I am here to learn how to control mein abilities, even zhough I vas learning to control most of zhem from zhe time I vas birzhed…" He said referring to his appearance. "Und, I am here to help teach humans to not fear us mutants because of our powers, or appearance." Kurt kissed her head and whispered, "und zhat is vhy you're here to… To learn how to control your powers so ve can teach everyone about us. You, mein liebe, are a vonderful, talented person zhat has unknowable limits." Melody sniffled,

"Yeah, but, what if no one likes me..? Or, what if I accidently blow up the place like you said other students did..? What if, what if I hurt someone…? That's happened before… I've hurt someone that I cared for…" Melody pulled her knees as close as they could get to her chest as physically possible and let a single tear leave a trail down her face. Kurt noticed this tear and turned Melody's face towards him, looking deep into her eyes.

"Melody…" he said deeply. Melody gulped and looked into his glowing eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt placed a finger on her mouth and silenced her. "Shhh… You vill be fine. People VILL like you because I like you… You von't blow up zhe place like zhey did, and you vill not hurt anyone… It may have happened before… but it von't happen again. Ve learn from our mistakes. For instance, I learned never to scare Logan again." Melody chuckled along with Kurt, thinking of what he might've done and what Logan might've done back. She looked into his eyes again, and then buried her head in Kurt's shoulder and whispered,

"Thanks Kurt… You're the best friend anyone could ever have…" Kurt stopped for a split-second, thinking,

_"Vait… vas I just friend-zoned? Mein Gott! I hope not!"_ Kurt swallowed nervously, and Melody sensed why. She chuckled slightly at the teen and looked up at him… She leaned towards him, and stopped just centimeters away from his lips, their hot breath mixing together.

"Kurt…" Melody whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Yes Melody?" Kurt whispered back in an equally as inaudible tone.

"I'll skip the drama, you weren't friend-zoned." And with that, she evaporated the space between their lips and kissed him, gently and sweetly. Kurt's eyes where open with surprise, but they soon closed in complete and utter bliss. Kurt began to kiss back, enjoying the new sensation he was feeling. Melody was enjoying it just as much, if not more than Kurt. When she felt Kurt's mouth open, she slipped her tongue inside, causing Kurt to open his eyes once more; but with Melody's tongue poking and prodding his, his eyes quickly shut once more. The two kissed until all tears were gone; and at that point, Melody didn't even remember why she was crying. She melted into Kurt after the kissing was done and sighed a contented sigh. Kurt patted her head and kissed it, relishing the taste Melody left in his mouth.

Kurt was later called away by one of the students, so he had to help with them; that left Melody to wander the mansion alone until Ororo and Jean were ready. Ororo was ready to go, but she had to help Kurt, and she said she would be done in at least fifteen minutes. Jean, on the other hand, she was still trying to decide what to wear, she hadn't even started on her hair or makeup yet. Melody sighed at this thought and wondered why people were so obsessed with makeup anyway. Now, she had worn makeup before, don't get her wrong, but she didn't really like putting it on. Anyway, enough with the random chit-chat; Melody soon found herself near a game room, where she heard some people talking. Opening the door just enough to look in, Melody saw two people, one teen around her age with short blonde hair, and a tall man that seemed in his mid-twenties, maybe early thirties with a thick Louisiana accent.

"Hey man, you wanna do something before you go?" asked the teen.

"What do you mean, like poker?" the older one asked. He began to chuckle at the thought. "Leetle man, you know no one can beat me at _**any**_ card game." And at that, he pulled a deck of cards out of thin air and started to play with them. The younger one frowned.

"You know Gambit, if you didn't cheat, then maybe some people would actually want to play with you." He glared at "Gambit" and the older man seemed appalled at the thought.

"Moi? Mon petit ami*, I never cheat. You just don't know talent when you see eet." The cards in his hands began to dance around in the air, doing aerial tricks that airmen could only dream about. Melody soon found herself entranced by these cards and walked into the room to watch the airshow. The two men looked towards her and smiled.

"Are you lost, mon cheri**?" asked Gambit. Melody snapped back into reality and blushed slightly.

"No, I'm not. But thank you for being worried." Gambit chuckled at her and walked over to Melody.

"Mon cheri, how does eet feel to be zhe most beautiful woman een zhee entire room...?" He tilted her chin up to him and smiled down on her. Melody looked into his red eyes and sensed that he was in love with another. She chuckled and removed his hand from her chin.

"I'm sorry Gambit, but I don't think your Rogue would like you flirting with another girl. Especially one that's under legal limits." Gambit's face flushed as he realized he was hitting on a minor.

"I-I... Désolé…***" Gambit walked away from Melody and walked to the other side of the room, near a poker table. The teen laughed when the man was gone from hearing range. Melody turned and blushed, having forgotten he was here.

"Man, you really did a number on him. He had no idea you were younger than eighteen." The teen walked over to her and stuck his hand out. "The name's Bobby, Bobby Drake; and I'm assuming your name is 'Gorgeous'?" Melody shook her head and grabbed the hand.

"Actually it's Melody. But you were close enough." She winked at Bobby and walked over to Gambit, still blushing slightly. "Hey Gambit." The man looked up and nodded at the girl. "I'm sure you're not the best poker player here." She stood with one hand on her hip and smirked. "I'm pretty good too." Gambit smirked as well and moved a chair.

"Prove eet." Melody smiled and sat down, waving Bobby over. Bobby did as he was told, and the game began.

* My little friend...

** My dear...

*** Sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

"Melody? Melody?" called out a few voices in the hall. Ororo, Jean, and Kurt went around the corner and searched for the new girl.

"I hope she didn't leave…" Kurt said nervously.

"No Kurt, she didn't leave. I sense her somewhere near by…" Jean said as she moved her hands over her temples. "Actually, Gambit and Bobby are with her… and their paces are increasing…" Kurt suddenly got nervous, knowing the two had a way with words.

"Come on, let's find her…" he said as he ran in front of the two girls. Ororo gave Jean a look and Jean simply smiled.

_"It's cute how he worries for her."_ Jean telepathically told Ororo. The Ethiopian nodded and chuckled. As they walked, Kurt's heightened sense of smell found Melody in the game room. The three came just in time to hear,

"NO! How? How could zhis happen to me?" they opened the door to find Gambit almost in tears, Bobby laughing his head off, and Melody slowly gathering up what appeared to be a few hundred dollars in cash.

"Well well well! Look what we have here! Gambit _mon cheri_, you have lost and have just gifted me with a cool five hundred dollars." Melody gave her best at a Cajun accent and Gambit just sulked. Kurt started to laugh along with Bobby, and Gambit looked up.

"Leetle blue one!" He said as he laid his eyes on Kurt. "Take zhees she-devil away from me and my money. She cleaned me out!" Gambit got up and walked out of the room, grumbling about Melody. Melody gathered the money from largest to smallest bills and put them facing the correct way. Everyone else watched her do the tedious task. She looked up, and grinned sheepishly.

"Heh… Sorry… force of habit…" Kurt nodded, knowing what that feels like.

"I zhought I vas zhe only vone zhat did zhat…" Melody laughed.

"Obviously not." She stood and put the cards and everything away, color coded and arranged from smallest to largest poker chips. Once more, she looked up and gave a glare to everyone. "Don't you judge me…" Bobby and Kurt put their hands up and surrendered, not wanting to make this "she-devil" mad. Ororo and Jean laughed, and then said,

"Come one Melody, let's get you some clothes that DON'T look like you pulled them from Goodwill." Not knowing that that's where she got them. Melody smiled sheepishly and went with them.

Well after a good three and a half hours of shopping (I know, a small amount of time for you girls out there), Melody had managed to find about ten outfits; Jean, on the other hand… Well let's just say that they couldn't carry it all and had to call in some of the students. When the FINALLY got back into the mansion after unloading all of Jean's clothes (she tipped everyone that helped in a way of saying sorry), it was time for dinner. Everyone went down to eat while Melody changed into something that didn't have pit-stains bigger than a die-hard NASCAR fan. She finally found herself in the dining room and found a seat.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked, looking around. Logan chuckled and sat on the seat next to her, leaving one open for Kurt also next to Melody.

"He'll be down in a bit. For now…" Logan looked deep into Melody's eyes, trying to think of a topic to talk about while giving her the "to bed with me" eyes. Melody smirked sexily and hit his arm slightly, whispering in his ear,

"Calm down Wolverine… The calm and steady hunter gets the prize." She winked at him, having been informed while shopping of Logan's intentions. She didn't really mind the attention, but she knew that Kurt would be hurt deeply if she flirted too much, so she stopped the conversation there. Melody looked away from the horny-"hyena of the north" and smiled at some of the other students who started talking with her. Logan smiled,

_"Hot damn… the things I would do to you right now if there weren't kids here…"_ Logan licked his lips, hoping no one saw him lust after this girl. However, his hope did not come true. As soon as Logan sat down, Kurt walked into the room. Just about fuming with anger, he walked to his seat, making sure to hit Logan with his tail.

"OW!" Logan rubbed where the tail hit, and looked around for the culprit.

"Ah… I'm sorry Logan. Mein tail has a mind of its own. It does vhat ever it vants to." Logan huffed in a "it's okay" manner. Melody tried to hold back her laughter and ended up just biting her lips in an attempt to keep back the laughter. Kurt sat down and scooted closer to Melody, wrapping his tail around her leg in, trying to reclaim his girl. The girl chuckled and waited for the meal to start. Soon, Ororo wheeled in the Professor to his spot at the head of the table. Logan leaned to Melody and said,

"Every time all the students and professors are together, we have a grand meal." Melody nodded and whispered "ooh". Kurt mumbled to himself about Logan and began to pray for his meal. Food flew and dishes clanged as the bowls and plates were passed "incorrectly"* to the students. Melody smiled and watched everyone smile and laugh. She glanced at Logan and found him stabbing a steak in front of him with one claw. He picked it up and was about to put it down, when he noticed Melody watching him. He smirked, winked, then whispered,

"The calm and steady may get the prize, but being a bit dangerous with the hunt is just as fun and effective." Melody smiled at the older man, looking him up and down, taking in all his flaws, and all his perfections. She turned her attention to the blue teen sitting on the other side of her. Watching him pray, she found it somewhat humorous.

"He looks like he could have just walked out of a horror movie, and he's praying?" She chuckled at the "elf-cat" not fully understanding his past.**She rubbed his arm and played with his tail, breaking his concentration of praying. He opened one glowing eye and chuckled. He finished his prayer quickly and proceeded to get food for him and Melody.

"So, are you two like, a couple now?" asked a certain Californian. Kurt blushed, and turned to Kitty sitting across and a little diagonal from them. Thinking of what happened a few hours ago, Kurt said quietly,

"Um… vell… I don't vreally know…" (**AN:** by the way… Kurt and Melody DID NOT do "it", so stop fangirling already) Kurt looked to Melody for help; she noticed this and stepped in,

"Those are our intentions, but we think that it would be best to get to know each-other more before we make a completely solid commitment and relationship." Melody smiled innocently as Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh… that's like, sooo boring." Kitty said with a disgusted face. "You aren't young forever you know… Like, have a life!" She flipped her hair and started talking to someone next to her. Kurt sighed in relief and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about her. She tends to get into ozher people's business." Melody chuckled and watched Kurt talk with everyone. Watching him smile and talk with people made her smile as well. Well dinner went along with little to no interruptions, and immediately afterwards, Professor Xavier hit his water glass with a spoon. Everyone turned their attention to the noise just in time to see the glass shatter. The man just looked at it, and carried on with what he was about to say.

"Well, as some of you may have noticed, I have some _**smashing** _news." Everyone chuckled politely at the pun, everyone but Kurt who found it so funny it caused him to tumble back in his chair. Melody face-palmed and Professor Xavier did the same good naturedly. "Well, as you can tell, we have a new student. Melody, please stand and introduce yourself." Melody blushed and stood slowly, making sure she didn't hit the-still-laughing Kurt with her chair.

"Um… Hi… My name is Melody… I'm fifteen and I'm glad to be at this school for a test run." At the mention of her age, Logan (who was taking a drink) suddenly choked on his water and started coughing up a storm. Melody patted him on the back, not realizing she was the one that caused the coughing fit. Kurt had stopped laughing and was trying to sit back down in his chair when he heard the news. He was so shocked, it caused HIM to fall out of his chair again and hit his head on the table.

"What do you mean you're fifteen?" asked Kurt and Logan in unison after they caught their breath, standing right in front of her, their faces just a few inches from her face. Melody pulled back from the two men and said,

"What..? You didn't know..? How old do I look to you two..?"

"Oh my God…" said Logan as he sat back down in his chair. His face was a bright red as he regretted thinking those lustful thoughts about a minor.

"Mein Gott…" Kurt did the same as Logan and sat down, leaving Melody standing by herself.

"Well… this is awkward…" she whispered as she slunk down into her chair. Students coughed awkwardly as the Professor face-palmed.

* the "correct" way to pass plates of food is to the right. They were just passing it every which-way.

** Melody is unaware that Kurt is actually half demon. See Sarah? I TOLD you I was gonna fix it! XD and yes, I'm still thinking about that... -.-'


	13. Chapter 13

After the dinner was eaten and many awkward stares were given to all three mutants, Melody found herself being whisked away into the Danger Room.

"Alvright Melody, you're going to be pitted against zhe people ve zhink are on par vith your abilities, are you vready?" Melody smiled and put her hand on her hip.

"Really? Have I ever been NOT ready for some fun?" Logan happened to be right behind her when she said that. He blushed and finished putting on his glove, getting ready to fight Melody. Logan, Kurt, Ororo, Scott, and Jean were the "privileged" students to fight this new girl. The Professor knew she was strong, so he picked the best of the best. Rogue was offered to do it, but she declined.

"Are ya kiddin'?" she had asked. "I ain't gonna go up against her! No way, she gives me the willies!" Melody shook the memory from her head and strapped on the suit. Since they didn't know her sizes, Melody had to make her own X-Men outfit. It was made of black leather, latex, and a muscle-shirt kind of fabric; looking like a mix between Kurt's, Black Cat's, Ororo's, and Emma Frost's suits: A.K.A. very sexy and appealing, but also very durable and easy to work with and in. She stepped out of the changing room, and everyone turned to look at their trainee. Kurt and Logan blushed as Bobby whistled from the observation deck, where most of the students gathered to watch. Bobby felt something nudge him and turned around.

"Watch it!" He yelled out to the student behind him, or, "students" I should say. One of the younger students could make multiple exact copies of himself, and he used it… often… the younger student smiled sheepishly and made himself into just one student again, giving everyone room to breathe. Melody chuckled and walked over to her two boys (A.K.A. Kurt and Logan). She put her hand on her hip and placed all her weight on one leg.

"So… what are we gonna be doing today?" she winked. "I hope nothing too strenuous… So be gentle… okay? It's my first time…" She winked and walked away, laughing her head off. Logan sighed and glanced over to Kurt.

"So kid… she's gonna have to pick one of us… who do you think it'll be..?" Kurt gave Logan a glare and said,

"Vell, I zhink zhat I have a very good chance of vinning her heart, but you are also a vorthy opponent, und I zhink zhat you also have a good chance of vinning her heart. But until zhen…" Kurt teleported over to Melody and whispered in her ear. Melody laughed and punched him in the arm. Logan grunted and blew a whistle hanging around his neck.

"Let's go guys! First, we will test Melody on her telepathic powers. I know she has some, so Jean, get over here." Jean pulled herself away from Scott and walked over to Melody. She smiled and winked.

"Just because we had fun a few hours ago doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you now." Melody laughed.

"I wasn't planning on letting you." The Danger Room was suddenly changed into a parking garage as Jean and Melody walked to opposite sides of the room. Logan stood in the center of the room and blew his whistle again.

"Alright, Jean will lift something telepathically, and you are to see if you can lift it Melody. Understand?" Melody smirked and nodded as Logan continued to give instructions. "Keep whatever you're holding as long as you can until you can no longer hold it. Alright, let's go!"

Jean nodded to start the timing, and struggled with all her might and she barely managed to lift an SUV in front of her. Jean was still practicing her powers, but he Professor thought she was doing well for being at the school for such a short amount of time. Jean grunted and sweated under the mental strain of the heavy car, as the students cheered for her.

"Go Jean go! Go Jean go!" they screamed and yelled her name, trying to have their favorite older student win over the new hot-shot student. The students were wary of this new girl; she seemed, powerful... Almost... TOO powerful.

Jean smiled wearily under the load and grunted once more. Logan watched anxiously as Melody watched the show in front of her. Iran groaned one more time and dropped the load with a loud "BOOM". All the students screamed in delight as Logan called out the time on his stop watch.

"Thirty-six seconds!" Jean smiled at herself; it was her best record yet. The Professor beamed down at her from the watch room as Scott handed her a towel. Melody clapped good-naturedly at the fellow redhead. Jean smiled on the outside, but on the inside, she thought,

_"Take THAT bitch… I've been training for years to get that far."_ Melody smiled at the older student, fully knowing her thoughts and feelings. As soon as Scott and Jean were out of the way, Melody looked at Logan; who smiled and nodded at her, giving her a wink at the same time. Melody nodded back, and looked towards the now some-what-beaten-up-SUV in front of her. She smirked at the thing, and lifted it easily. Everyone else gasped slightly; within two seconds, the SUV was ten feet in the air, almost twice as high and three times as fast as it took Jean. Scott began to stammer slightly.

"So-so! Just because it's higher doesn't mean she can hold it up as long as you did!" Jean nodded and smiled.

_"That's right! If anything, she just strained herself more than necessary!"_ Jean smirked as she watched the younger girl in front of her lift her hand higher. Melody looked around, and gave smug grin. Using her other hand, Melody lifted another large vehicle near-by just as high, and just as quickly. Jean's jaw dropped when she witnessed the feat. With a loud voice, Melody roared, and caused all of the cars in the Danger Room to lift. Jean then fainted and collapsed into Scott's arms. Melody laughed lightly and walked around the room, letting her arms fall to her side. She glanced up to the Professor and smiled. Waving her hand to him, the Professor smiled in extreme satisfaction.

"She's strong…" said a voice. The Professor smiled and said back,

"Yes… but just HOW strong Storm..?" The Ethiopian smiled and continued to watch.

Time passed and Melody was getting bored of keeping the cars in the air. She sighed and started to play with them in the air, acting like they were simply toys on a carpet mat. Logan looked down at his stop watched and almost choked on air.

"FOR-FOR-FORTY MINUTES?" Everyone yelled in surprise and looked at their watches/phones. Sure enough, it had been forty minutes of Melody holding thirty cars ten feet above ground.

"Ug... it's only been that long?" Melody called out. She was laying on the floor with her arms and legs stretched out. She sighed loudly and sat up. "Can I put these things down now? I wanna go play some poker with Gambit…" She looked very bored with this whole thing and looked towards Kurt. Logan cleared his throat and looked towards the Professor. He nodded and Logan gave the go ahead. Melody sighed in relief and gently put the cars down. She stood up and yawned.

"Um… Well then… next, the acrobatics with Kurt."

"Oh we've already done LOTS of acrobatics, haven't we Kurt..?" she winked in his direction, referring to their escapades in the German forests. Logan blushed and told the Danger Room to change its settings. It did as it was told and created a circus-like setting. Kurt smiled and basked in the light. Teleporting to the center of the room, he held his arms out and breathed in deeply. Melody walked over to him and whispered in his ear,

"You miss this, don't you?"

"Ja… Vait, how did you know zhat I vas in zhe circus?" Kurt whispered back.

"Hm… let's just say I have my sources." She walked over to one side of the ring and waited for Kurt to start. The blue German smiled devilishly and teleported to his side of the room.

"You will start from your side and try to go through as many obstacles as possible without using any of your powers. You WILL be timed; the time is one minute. You must get from where you stand to where your opponent stands in that time. Understood?" The teens looked at each other, and smirked. The nodded in unison and Logan dropped his hand, signaling the start of this competition. Melody glanced to Kurt, and offered for him to go first. He accepted, and leapt into the air, signaling Logan to start the timer, and the contest.

Kurt jumped into the air and grabbed an acrobatic ring, swinging through the center he gathered speed and threw himself off into another obstacle. Touching and going through as many things as possible, Kurt created many "oohs" and "ahhs" from the watching audience. The blue teen smiled at himself.

_"Ach… Mein Gott! I've missed zhis so much!"_ he flipped and twirled like a ballerina in mid-air. Landing safely back on solid ground next to Melody, he grinned and winked at younger girl. Melody smiled and winked back. Kurt walked away, feeling that something wasn't right. When he was with Scott and Jean, he glanced back at Melody and noticed she was rather nervous. Kurt glanced to Logan, who had noticed the same thing. Being animalistic, they could smell these things quicker due to a chance of scent. Logan nodded at Kurt and walked over to Melody.

"Hey, you alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah... I'm fine!" Logan wasn't impressed with her lying abilities, but he let it by this time, thinking it wasn't that big of a deal. He squeezed her arm slightly and walked away; he went to his standing spot and waited for the okay from Melody. Melody could feel her stomach getting queasy.

_"Get it TOGETHER girl!"_ she told herself, _"you've done a lot worse than this in your time..."_ she slapped her face lightly and glared at the rings hanging in the air. She took a big breath, and turned to Logan. Nodding, Logan yelled,

"GO!" Melody had gained a few fans during her last feat, so she heard her name being called out loudly by a chorus of children's voices. Jumping into the air, Melody barely managed to get a hold of her bar.

_"Damnit..."_ she thought to herself as she repositioned her grip. _"Why are my palms so sweaty?"_ she ignored the moistness of her hands and the butterflies having a fiesta in her stomach. She ignored everything, Jean's rude thought, Rogue's being rude as well, even Logan's flirting (which she had grown to kinda enjoy, even though Kurt's shy, goofy flirting was still kinda cute). She felt her body begin to swing into a rhythm of grab, swing, release, grab, swing, release. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone cheering for her; all except Logan, Kurt, the Professor, and Ororo. They all had nervous looks on their faces... SOMETHING wasn't right...

Melody ignored this and continued swinging. She looked ahead and saw something she hadn't noticed before... A tight-rope... She gulped as her palms got sweatier. Calculating how long it had been and how many obstacles she faced, she realized the only way she could beat Kurt is to go through the tight-rope...

_"So?"_ she thought. _"I don't need to win EVERYTHING... right..?"_ her hunger for success eventually won, causing herself to fly towards the rope with weak knees and butterflies still dancing like a bunch of ravers at a dub-step party. Landing on the rope, she opened her eyes once more. Her heart stopped as she looked down to Kurt and Logan.

"Oh God no…" Her vision blurred and the ground below her disappeared.


End file.
